The Awkward Moment When
by kyumis
Summary: There's always awkwardness in everyone's life. In some cases, well, more than normal.


**Disclaimer: Owned none. **

* * *

><p><strong>That awkward moment when you say "Goodbye!" to someone but you both end up at the same place<strong>

Hermione Granger was determined. It was the last of the school year, and yes, she is going to make public peace with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't bad, just enormously irritating and annoying, but gone were the days when he was a little brat that poked fun of her.

"Hi" Draco Malfoy's smooth voice echoed through the stairwell, and the humidity of the area felt like it shot up at that moment. She was going to have small talks with him, but her brain had jumbled up everything and she gave up, letting her mouth do the talking. "Uhm. Hi. Well, uhm… I am late for class. See you around. Bye!" She dashed down into the dungeons, hoping that it was going to be safe for now.

Taking a seat at the empty tables, she flipped her book absent-mindedly, listening to Snape drone about the use of some potion she has already read up on, when someone sat down next to her. It was probably one of the late students she probably didn't care about. "Hi Granger, I wanted to ask if you wanted to walk to class together just now. Apparently, I must have been too hot the temperature rose and you looked like a tomato." She could totally hear the smirk he was wearing on his face. Smug bastard, she thought. Looking up, she gave the best sarcastic smile she could muster, and fell back into the book.

**That awkward moment when you notice someone's zipper is down but you don't want to say anything because you don't have a good excuse for why you were looking that low**

She was once again, roaming the halls of Hogwarts, listening to the chilly wind sending whispers into the walls. It was calming, in a creepy way, but that worked fine. Her legs have brought her all the way to the Prefects' bathroom, and she thought it was a good idea to have a cold bath. The day has been horrible. Her boyfriend has driven her up the wall with his half-baked answers. Ron and Harry were teasing her about what the guy saw in her, which she found incredibly insulting. She was perfectly capable for having a boyfriend, thank you very much. But everything changed when Draco came out, all cleaned up and looking like her just came out from a beauty pageant for men. She looked at him, face flushed again as she stared at him, only to have an open zipper staring back at her. There was nothing to show, but gosh, it was embarrassing. She had no excuse to tell him why she was staring at him after calling him an extreme douche during lunch!

"You know… Your... Uhm… Well… Yourzipperisundone. Ughhhhhhh!" Hands flew up, and she stormed off in the other direction, away from him, occasionally letting out an 'argh' under her breath.

**That awkward moment when you say "I love you" and he says "Okay"**

Draco Malfoy was having the biggest dilemma in his life. He was sitting by the lake with Hermione Granger, his girlfriend. It was no secret that they are together, and that Hermione Granger did most of the 'chasing', although Draco was the first one to admit he liked her more than a friend. So, imagine the mental stress he had to go through when Hermione came up to him, sat down and blurted out, 'I love you," to him. Which brings us to the current situation, he is officially tongue-tied. He had not asked Pansy Parkinson what to do about this! So, reminding himself to be rational, he gave the answer he found most neutral, "Okay." The silent that came after that was deafening. It was like having a picnic around the ring of fire, not knowing which volcano was about to erupt. He turned towards her meekly, and the silt of narrow eyes confirmed his suspicious. Draco was about to lose a limb.

**That awkward moment when your girlfriend asks you who do you love more, her or your broomstick**

Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to please a girl, that's for sure. Everyone thinks he is the type of Casanova that knows a girl's inside out, literally, but that is just what everyone thinks. He knows nothing, and believe me, the only thing he ever loved truly before his girlfriend came around was probably his 'wife', his broomstick.

'I love you,' was bad enough. It was mentally torturing to him, he felt his brain cry out in tears of pain, but the subsequent question made him rather jump into the lake and let the giant squid eat him up whole. Pansy has warned him about these, "who do you love more, your girlfriend or your mother" and "if your girlfriend and your mother were drowning in the sea, who would you save first" questions. According to Pansy, "There is no politically correct answer, so the best bet for the first question is to say, myself, and the second one, you would jump down and everyone will drown together. Please say it with jest. And, if she says you have to choose one of the choices, immediately change topic. "

Now, he needed to save his other limb, or he knew his cause of death today would be loss of limbs and excessive blood loss. Going through his "Dating-a-girl 101" lessons with Pansy, he hoped he gave the correct answer this time. "Myself."

There are always those certain amounts of people who know the time when they are about to whacked really hard, and yes, that was the feeling Draco is having now. He could see from Hermione face. Wide-eyed, standing up, hands on hips, feet tapping on the grass that was probably as unfortunate as him at this very moment. He gave her a small, awkward smile, and next thing he knew, a hand came into contact with his arm, a loud smack, three words that he understood, and there she was stamping her foot all the way back to the castle.

She just called him an extreme douche. Oh boy. Was he is deep trouble. It was time for him to call on the master of all situations, Pansy.

**That awkward moment when you are not sure if you should give a hug to someone**

A week passed for both of them. Hermione was bent on not talking to Draco, or even meeting up with him. He had sent three boxes of chocolates, which he had heard from Ginny that Ron had finished it all up. He didn't know what to do anymore, Ginny couldn't persuade her to come out to Hogsmeade at all, and that meant something, since the youngest Weasley had a knack for persuasion. It was the three words that she wanted, that he couldn't give, but he, below the cool exterior and care less attitude, didn't want to lose Hermione Granger. He was determined to throw everything aside, even his pride, he was going to make peace with her, and hopefully, get her to talk.

He had her timetable memorized, and he met her exactly at the door of the Gryffindor tower. He could do this. And he will.

Ginny Weasley was like a container for Hermione. She has heard how Draco never said those three words her best friend has always wanted to hear, never held her hands or gave her a hug. Ginny had reminded her to give him the cold treatment, and when Draco had asked Ginny to get Hermione out to Hogsmeade, Ginny flatly said Hermione would refuse. She gave him some tips on how to win her back, and when news that Draco was about to give it his all to win back Hermione got to her by her accomplice in crime, Pansy Parkinson, she just needed to see this. Standing by the door and hidden behind the invisibility cloak she took from Harry with Pansy, Ron and Harry, the show was about to begin.

"Hermione, I-I loveyou. I can't live without you. Don't ignore me!" Draco had made sure to drink a potion that allows one to cry at will. He really has to thank the Weasley twins for that. He sniffed a little, before throwing himself at her.

"What a drama king. I taught him that." Pansy whispered

Hermione Granger was mortified. In fact, mortified was an understatement. The first years were staring at her, and the third and fourth years were the whispering and giggling among themselves. She had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

"Oh, just hug already. It's hot in here." Ron groaned, lifting himself from the cloak.

There was an incessant chant of the word hug going around the tower, And however unwillingly to be further embarrassed for displaying public act of affection, she gave him a hug anyway.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are major love! Virtual cookies all around! ~ <strong>


End file.
